A Goddess Changes Things
by ExiledValkyrie
Summary: Bella has a dream that changes her reality. The change will set her on a path of adventure and drama. Then she meets the hybrid with trust issues. How does she change the story? Klaus/Bella under re-construction
1. It starts with a dream

Chapter 1.

I was steadily growing more and more annoyed. I was currently sitting in Edward's room in the Cullen house with everyone in the living room watching a movie I had wanted to see, feeling seriously grateful that Edward couldn't read my mind. Ever since we had returned from Italy and I had gotten back together with Edward, I had been slowly beginning to wonder what in the _hell_ I had been thinking.

It started slowly, with little things that I hadn't noticed until later, but a few things were becoming clearer to me as time went on. Alice had taken to actually throwing my old clothes away and replacing them with clothes that she had bought, and that, to be honest, I didn't actually like. I thought they were ugly, to expensive and I looked terrible in them. Edward was beginning to try and tell me what I could and could not eat, and starting with little comments designed to pull me away from my friends and family, especially Jake, a wolf shifter on the reservation. He was even harping on the way I speak and the music I listen to. All in all, it was becoming clear that he was trying to control me and how I lived my life.

For some reason, I thought it angered me much more than it should and I had even wished I could punch him a few times, the only thing stopping currently stopping me had been the inevitable broken bones and the lecture that would follow about my _unladylike_ behavior. Well, that and I was growing concerned about the level of aggression I was unused to feeling. But I was quickly reaching my limit. I wanted to stay downstairs and watch the movie with everyone else, but Edward thought it was "inappropriate" and had practically dragged me to his room. This is what we were arguing about.

"It's just a freaking movie, Edward." I snapped.

"It is not what you should be watching Bella," he said with his holier-than-thou pompous attitude, "there is too much violence and to many jokes that a lady should not hear."

"That's not for you to decide," I hissed. "Maybe I don't want to be a fucking lady."

"Language, Bella, a lady-".

I cut him off with an angry sound and whipped around telling him I was going home over my shoulder. He actually tried to stop me but I ignored him. As I passed through the living room, I saw Jasper raise his eyebrows as he felt the anger-no, rage- coming off of me. I didn't care. I didn't slam the door on my way out, but it was a very near thing. _This close_ , I seethed, _I was this close to ending things with him_. The thought nearly stopped me short as I drove home. Break up with Edward? Hmm thought had potential at the current moment.

I was shocked to be thinking this way, when for months I had been depressed without him, now _I_ was thinking of ending things? Maybe a walk would help me think.

-TIME SKIP-

When I got home Charlie was still at work, having pulled the late shift. The walk must have tired me out more than I thought, because suddenly I wanted nothing more than to go to bed. So I did.

I was having the strangest dream. I was in an old stone courtyard with stone arches. I say it was old because it had that look, with the stone chipped and cracked and ivy draped over the arches, weeds were growing between the flagstones at my feet. There was a beautiful night sky above me as I looked around. Suddenly, I had the feeling that someone was behind me, and I whirled around. A gorgeous, completely stunning women was in front of me. I believe she outclassed even Rosalie in the looks department. With Blue-black hair cascading down her back in slight ringlets and sparkly black eyes with flecks of silver, I was astonished. We regarded each other a moment, then I asked my first, and, in my mind, most important questions.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I deliberately made myself as polite as I could. I didn't want to offend her not knowing who -what- she was.

She smiled at me, transforming her face from a cold, yet perfect visage, to a warm, radiant beauty that I knew instantly was inhuman.

"You are in the In Between, my dear. I am Royja, Goddess of Life and Death. And before you ask, as I am sure you will, I am not here to harm you. I wish only to speak with you."

Goddess. Of course, no one was that beautiful. My next questions. "In between what? Why am I here?"

"That is what I wish to speak about. Won't you come sit?" She asked me.

Her voice was filled with kindness, and I abruptly knew she and no intention of ever harming me. I was safe. _She_ was safe. I agreed and we walked over to a bench near where we were standing.

"Now," she said, "you have been through much. And you hold anger in you, especially toward the Cullens. Am I right? Don't answer yet. I am here for two reasons. The first, because you need me. The second, because I would like your help."

She paused, as if bracing herself. I wondered what she needed help with, but I didn't ask because she would tell me on her own. I was fairly sure of that. And I was right.

"You already know of Cold Ones and Wolf Shifters, but there are other types of supernatural creatures out there. There are vampires that are the original type that burn in the sun, werewolves that shift with the moon and witches that serve nature. Unfortunately, long ago I made a terrible mistake, I created cold ones as an experiment and they ended up horribly. Vicious and bloodthirsty, they kill and kill, and have poor control over their immense bloodlust. They must be taken care of. The humans can not stand against them."

Wait a minute. "What do you mean by gotten rid of?" I asked cautiously.

"I mean the species must be eradicated. Most are monsters that enjoy killing anyway." she responded sadly.

"Why me?" I asked softly.

"Because you have compassion, strength, love and fire in you that I have never seen before. But you also have a drive and even a darkness that you haven't discovered yet. If given the right tools you could move worlds. I want to give you those tools."

I blinked. Okay, I'll bite. _Hah, get it_? "What do I have to do?"

Royja suddenly looked hopeful. "You must become my blood-daughter, and erase the blight of Cold Ones from the earth."

"But what about the good ones?" I had to ask, but I knew I would say yes.

"You would have numerous abilities," she responded. "Your strength and speed would be matched by none, true immortality in that nothing and noone could ever kill you.

She began to explain what my other abilities would be: Compulsion which would allow me to feed without hurting anyone or being revealed. I would also be able to compel anyone I might encounter, supernatural or not. I would not have to be invited into a person's home. Sunlight, vervain, Werewolf venom and stakes would not affect me. I could resurrect people if I saw fit. I was to be judicious with this ability. Royja said I would know whether to intervene or not. Even the Original vampires would consider me their boss. Then came the best part, the one stopping me from eagerly accepting, I could turn the supernatural into humans

I snorted at that, she wanted to make me a queen.

Royja laughed, and, somehow reading my mind, said "No dear, I want to make you a Goddess."

I already knew what my answer was. "I accept."

Royja smiled more radiantly than she had yet, and producing a knife from thin air, cut her wrist and held it out to me. "Drink, my precious child, you are my first born. When you wake you will be as new. No longer human.

Taking her wrist I braced myself for that awful rust and salt smell, but it never came. Instead it smelled like chocolate chip cookies. I leaned forward and started drinking. It sizzled across my tongue, it tasted like all good things. And as ran down my throat I felt happy, I had found what I was meant to do in my life. When I could literally drink no more, I pulled reluctantly away. I instantly felt sleepy. As I drifted off I heard Royja -Mother- whisper "Sleep well, my little one." And everything faded away to the sound of her humming of an ancient lullaby.


	2. Changes and First kills

Chapter 2.

I knew something was different even before I opened my eyes, I could hear things that confused me. The cars passing by outside seemed louder, slightly grating on my ears, than they should. The cacophony of birds and insects out in the forest were, unsurprisingly, annoying. And I could hear a repetitive thumping noise that seemed even louder than everything else and seemed close by.

Taking a deep breath and stretching, I paused. How is it I have never smelled this much before? It was like I had no sense of smell before. The layers and mixing scents astounded me. My nose wrinkled slightly as a fainter, overly sweet scent hit me.

I remembered my dream very quickly and all at once, my eyes flew open….. And my jaw dropped. I may as well have been blind for the last eighteen years. Everything was in sharp relief, shades and colors and contrast that I hadn't known existed were very clear to me now, and they were incredibly _gorgeous_.

I went to the bathroom to start my morning routine, my grin spreading as I realized I wouldn't be clumsy anymore. Today would be a good day. For some reason, that had me thinking about the Cullens, and my smile faded. My anger from yesterday came back with full force and surprising speed. How _dare_ Edward try to control me! Who gave him the right? Never again, I fumed, not in any way, shape or form, would I allow him to ignore my wishes. I sighed, and after thinking about it, made the decision to give him one more chance, after all I had been in love with him. _Wait, had been?_ Yes, that sounds right. So one more chance to repair our relationship. If he failed, we were done.

Satisfied, I turned to leave the bathroom to get breakfast and stopped dead in my tracks. I turned slowly to face the mirror…. And was floored.

I asked myself a very serious question. Was this _me_? My previously long, dull brown hair had brightened into a beautiful visage, it was filled with red and gold highlights that glinted even in the harsh light from the light bulbs, and cascaded in ringlets down my back. My skin was perfect, not one blemish, and a perfect porcelain color. I was at least three inches taller, topping of at 5'8. I had actual curves, what people call an hourglass figure, with long lean legs and full breasts that looked to have grown a cup size or two. My facial features had sharpened and given me a bone structure that I saw resembled Royja's.

As I remembered another part of my dream, I decided to go outside. I blinked. I was already there. ' _Hello super speed, I think we'll be great friends_.' Approaching the boulder cautiously, like _it_ might bite me, I jumped, giving a slight yelp at the sudden laugh in my head.

"Little one, I see you are discovering my gifts to you." Royja, my Mother, said sounding slightly amused.

I smiled lightly, but slightly nervously as I recalled the task - _privilege_ , my instincts whispered- that she had bestowed upon me. "I'm not sure how to start." I confessed in my mind.

"Remember, Little One, you have instincts, use them. Let them guide you. You are now hardwired to destroy the Cold Ones."

Without realizing, I had wandered into the woods while speaking with Mother. I was brought back to my surroundings when I realized that I was extremely thirsty.

"You should feed, my child." Mother instructed.

"How?" I inquired.

With Mother's calm voice in my head, I ran to Seattle. I learned how to feed and compel, as well as control my my new physical abilities. After I headed home, I recognized the thumping noise I heard earlier as Charlie's heart beat. I made breakfast while listening to Mother explain about the supernatural world and the laws accompanying different species and situations. It was surprisingly easy to multitask, my new, enhanced mental and physical abilities easily allowing me to process and remember everything she taught me, without making a mess or ruining the food.

I heard Charlie get up and get ready to go fishing with Billy, his best friend. I missed Jake. Maybe we'll gather up the courage to talk to each other again. Hopefully soon. When he came downstairs he did a double-take.

"Wow, Bells. You look _really_ different. I mean, you look good, but different." He was shocked and, I was sad to see, a little unnerved.

I sighed, walked up to him, and looked directly into his eyes. _I'm really sorry Charlie_.

"I got a makeover. You are completely fine with my new look, you think it suits me." I compelled him. And his eyes dilated as it took effect and he repeated it back to me.

After our usual quiet breakfast, he left to go to Billy's. I decided it was time to start making plans. I cleaned while I thought. I knew I had to finish high school, I had come this far and there was only about a month left. Plus, Charlie would be upset if I just dropped out.

No, I would graduate and then hit the road. As I thought about what to pack, mentally running through my wardrobe, I made a face, suddenly finding my former clothing selection utterly unwearable. I needed to go shopping. _Alone_. Once I resolved to go by myself, I found I was actually excited to go shopping. Right when I was running through transportation options -because my poor, but much beloved truck clearly wasn't going to make it- I discovered I was no longer alone. My new senses warning me. I inhaled deeply, and almost gagged when a sickly, sweet stench assaulted me.

"How sweet, poor little Bella is finally alone. What _are_ you going to do without your guard puppies and the vegetarians? Ah well, makes killing you so much easier."

I turned and realized that the high, baby voice that grated on my nerves belonged to a certain Cold One with fiery red hair that I remembered well. Victoria.

"You're not going to kill me, Victoria. James tried. Laurent tried. Their both dead. You should just give up give up." I smirked. I knew she wouldn't.

"No, I must avenge my James." she snarled. " A pathetic, little human like you got him killed. So your life must end."

When she called me a pathetic human I grew infuriated, when she threatened my life it grew worse. _This_ _ **abomination**_ _presumes to end_ _ **my**_ _life_? Scenarios of exactly how painful her death would be as I ripped her apart and burned her, piece by piece, saving her head for last so she could watch, ran through my head. In a distant corner of my mind, the part of me alarmed at the sheer violence of my thoughts of was soothed by Mother.

"Do not be afraid, Isabella, Cold Ones are your prey. Act on your urges, and begin your task." Her, now familiar, kind voice was comforting.

Victoria lunged.

It was like she was moving in slow motion, every movement seeming to take an age. Before I could even decide how to move, my body was already in motion. I ducked under outstretched arms, her hands twisted into claws, plunged my hand into her chest and gripped her heart.

Victoria let out a scream of pain and I gasped, nearly moaned.

The pleasure that flooded my body as I listened to her scream was incredible. So I continued. The more I squeezed, the more she screamed. The pleasure pulsed and grew with each one. It was intoxicating. Each pulse driving home a welcome realization. My instinct earlier was correct. This task would be a privilege to carry out.

I was pulled from my blissful state by Victoria.

"What are you?" she shrieked.

I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I am the _end_ of your kind."

With that I ripped her heart from her chest and we both collapsed. Her, unconscious or immobilized on the ground. Me on my knees, as a final wave of pure euphoria blazed through me.

I pulled myself to my feet, grabbed Victoria and ran out the door into the forest. I loved the rush of freedom running gave me. _Huh, that solves the transportation problem. I'll run, and carry what I need._

I received more shocks of pleasure when I reached a far out field and started dismembering and burning her. I made her watch.

As I danced giddily around the field, I decided I really, _really_ liked killing Cold Ones.


	3. Preperations and Breakups

Chapter 3.

Once I had finished with the red-headed witch, I checked the time. I saw it was still relatively early in the day, and decided I needed to go shopping. But first I had to get rid of my old crap. _Hmmm_ , depending on how long that took, maybe shopping would wait until tomorrow.

I walked into my room and looked around. When I left I didn't want to leave anything behind, but I also didn't want to be burdened down. I realized that it might be impractical to just run everywhere, so, since I wasn't going to college for a while, if at all, I would use the money to get a new car. So that left getting rid of everything I wasn't taking with me.

The clothes were the first to go, fortunately or unfortunately, the changes wrought on my body meant that meant that pretty much all of my clothes no longer fit me. So, I simply gathered them up, and, leaving a change of the best fitting clothes for tomorrow, put them into a garbage bag and carried them out to my truck. I would give them to goodwill or something tomorrow.

I grabbed another garbage bag, and began cleaning out my desk, throwing everything away. Next were knicknacks and miscellaneous things. When I finished, it was nearly dark out and Charlie would be home soon. I began making dinner. As it was in the broiler - we were having steak- I settled in front of my computer and began the process of transferring my funds to a checking account.

Charlie came home and I told him I was going shopping tomorrow, likely in Seattle. He said okay and that was it. I'll miss Charlie. A thought made me pause, _if I was giving Edward a chance, how does that work with me leaving?_

I nodded to myself, thinking it over. I was going to break up with Edward. He was one of the things I wasn't taking with me in my new life. He was a Cold One - _enemy_ \- and I wasn't sure I be able to stop from killing him. Overall, that entire family deserved to be human again. But not right away. No, they could stay the way they were and suffer until I was done being angry with them. I mean how could they leave me, someone they claimed as family, alone in the wet, cold woods _knowing_ I couldn't find my way out by myself? _Especially_ after Edward did his level best to destroy my spirit and self confidence.

Well, I wasn't as mad at Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie because she never hid that she didn't want this life for me, and probably thought it really was for the best, and Jasper and Emmett because they were likely railroaded like I had been and forced to leave. Or lied to. The way Dickward and even Alice had been acting lately, I wouldn't rule that out just yet.

I cut myself out of my internal rant and focused on calming thoughts. My plans for tomorrow in place, I went to sleep.

When I woke up, I rushed to get ready. I had shopping to do after all. I hopped into my truck after grabbing a pop tart for breakfast. Here I come Seattle.

Beware. Fear me. I come to suck your clothes. *Internal snort*.

When I got to the city, and after dropping off my goodwill items, I went on the hunt for some promising looking stores. Finding a few, I entered and found several pairs of jeans that were way more form fitting than any I used to wear, and even tried some pairs of black and red leather pants. They looked great on me.

For shirts, I selected a variety. Some were longer and kind of flowy, but still extremely flattering, others were tighter and low cut, showing of my body. I got new bras that fit me snugly, and instead of just boring old cotton, I got lace and satin too.

Shoes were interesting. I got a pair of steel toed, black leather stiletto boots that went up to my knees, strappy high heels that made my legs look longer. And just for kicks, I got a pair of tennis shoes to run in.

I even decided to get a couple dresses. The first was a gorgeous, blood red color that came lower in the back then in the front with red gossamer forming a cascade skirt. Perfect for fun and for formal occasions. The next was a floor length, black velvet dress with sheer sleeves covered with swirling gold designs, and a shimmering gold dragon on the back that was coiled around with it's head on the back of my neck. It was also extremely form fitting, I wouldn't be able to wear anything underneath without the lines visible.

I wasn't quite sure why I bought it, but something told me I would wear it in the future. I collected my purchases and went home. I was done for today.

When I got home I unpacked only what I was wearing to school, the jeans and some shirts, and put the rest in some suitcases I found. I put those in the back of my closet where Alice wouldn't find them, should she come snooping after I ended it with Edward. _I had little doubt that she would._

After a few hours working on homework and and cleaning, which took far longer than it should, I realized I was delaying the inevitable. I was nervous, I had never broken up with someone before. I took a deep breath and left my house.

On the drive to the Cullen house I thought about what I was going to say. I decided to tell him the blunt, honest truth about my feelings. I would make it clear that we were over.

When I pulled up, Edward was already waiting for me. He opened my truck door before I could and helped me out, giving me a hug. I nearly gagged once more at the too sweet stench that surrounded the whole area.

"I didn't think you were coming to-" Edward's dark, gold eyes widened in shock when he pulled back and looked at me.

"What did you do to yourself." He demanded.

For some reason, everything in me that _wasn't_ screaming at me to kill him, was telling me that I shouldn't tell him the truth. So I lied.

"What do you mean? I decided to get a makeover and surprise you guys. Although I'm not sure how I did that. I guess Alice was focused on something else, huh." I acted like I was hurt, but inside my instincts were fighting, clawing at me to rip his hands off of where they were still touching me, and then rip his head off for good measure. Through a great effort of will, I resisted.

His lip curled, "you look ridiculous. Go see Alice and she'll help fix you."

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" My voice was incredulous, but in my mind I smiled. Perfect opening to start a fight and end things.

"Yes," he replied tightly, dragging me towards the house where everyone had gathered and was watching. "You should have asked."

Oh nuh-uh. How **dare** he?! I snapped.

"You utter asshole," I hissed. "I don't have to ask your permission to do any- _damn_ -thing."

"Bella-" he tried to cut me off, he looked shocked. As if he never thought I would ever speak to him that way. That just made me angrier.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice. You trying to run my life. Trying to tell me what I can and can't do, who I can be friends with, what I can eat and wear, read or watch, even how I speak!" I was so pissed, I could feel my eyes get itchy, and I hurriedly regained control before I could reveal myself.

"Bella," Carlisle interjected, trying to calm the situation, "you're upset. Maybe you should-"

"No, Carlisle this has been a long time coming. I mean where do I even start? Oh, yeah, Edward, YOU LEFT ME ALONE IN A FOREST _KNOWING_ I COULDN'T GET HOME BY MYSELF, AND THAT WAS AFTER YOU SAID I WAS NEVER GOOD ENOUGH AND YOU NEVER LOVED ME, THAT I WAS A _PET_ TO YOU." When I stopped yelling I was panting slightly, only for show though. I had to keep up the human act until I left Forks.

"Edward!" Esme gasped, "how could you do that to her? You said she understood but didn't want to see us, and that you left her at home." She looked horrified.

"Guess I wasn't the only one he was lying to." I observed. Huh, they _were_ lied to. Asshole. That did make me feel better, that they were manipulated as well.

I could feel Mother in the back of my mind, but she didn't speak. She merely offered silent support and encouragement, because even though I wanted this, it still hurt. I had cared for them deeply, and still did on some level. I just knew, however, that if I hadn't met Mother, then I would have continued to let them railroad me. I scowled at the thought. It was time to end this.

"Edward," this was said much more calmly, "I came to tell you that we're finished."

Gasps sounded, and Edward's eyes widened. "What? You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes." I responded.

"Why?! You can't be serious." Everyone but Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement. Rosalie because she never wanted me with Edward in the first place, Emmett sided with Rosalie in all things and looked proud that I was breaking up with him. _Wait, Proud?_ Nevermind. And Jasper because he could read my emotions and tell just how serious I was. And how I wasn't even that upset. He also smiled when he felt my affection and forgiveness to him especially.

"You can't _leave_ Edward!" Alice exclaimed.

"And why not?" I asked coolly as I turned to leave.

"Because you belong to our family. Don't you remember how you fell apart when we left?"

"Let's me tell something to YOU, _Alice_ , I belong to _no one_." My voice was absolutely chilling.

And with that I turned and walked out, mostly shutting the door to that part of my life. I would see them again. Now all that's left is a month of school and buying a car and I can be on my way.

 **An: thanks for your reviews and I think I've decided how they'll meet. It should be within the next chapter or two. Please more reviews! I love hearing what you think. It inspires me to write faster. By the way the dress with a dragon on it resembles the Travis Benton dress from 1934.**


	4. Scents and First meetings

Chapter 4.

It's been six months since graduating. I was sitting in some hole-in-the wall bar called Gloria's in Chicago. Not a bad place. It definitely fills my alcohol needs. Unfortunately, while it helps with the cravings, alcohol also makes me remember things that annoy me.

After I broke up with Edward, people at school looked at me strangely. It wasn't just because I looked different, it was also because of how I acted. When Edward had left I had been so depressed that I had noticeably just gone through the motions of life. Everyone had expected us to get back together and stay that way. When we weren't they were confused. I didn't care. I did my school work and ignored everyone else so that I could do my job. Especially after Mike Newton tried to ask me out again. I didn't even let him finish.

- _ **Flashback**_ _-_

"Hey Bella, I was wondering-?" he started.

"For the hundredth time, no, Mike, I will not go out with you or anyone else no matter how many times you ask me. So stop bugging me." Everyone around me reacted, some with gasps and some snickering behind their hands.

Mike just blushed furiously in mortification.

- _ **End Flashback**_ -

Edward and the rest had tried to get me to make me see reason, but they were also ignored. Possibly even more than anyone else.

After school was over for the day, Mother insisted I learn to fight properly. So, with her in my head while I was in the back yard I learned how and showed real skill. She said I was a natural.

I also used weekends to run as far as I could to feed and hunt for Cold Ones. I found a few nomads and dealt with them gleefully. I did find one that deserved to be human again, her name was Nina. She was a newborn that had been changed by mistake -having been a _meal_ that wasn't quite drained all the way- and was living as far from any form of civilization as she could get so that she wouldn't hurt anyone. I turned her back and took her close to her home so that she would be found.

After graduation, I had told Charlie I was leaving to experience the world, and that I would call at least once a week. Predictably, he was a little sad to see me go, but he wanted me to be happy. I think on some level he understood that I needed to do this. For myself. He gave me a hug, and told me to be safe and that he was proud of me.

A loud crack of thunder pulled me from my thoughts. I was sitting here waiting to see if I could catch the scent of a Cold One I had been tracking that came near here frequently. He was a smart one. He knew that someone, me, was near and that whoever it was meant him harm and took off. Either he was paranoid, gifted or just listened to some warning instinct.

I had been here for a few hours and was about to go elsewhere in my search when the door opened, a two man entered carrying the scent and a spatter of rain. I went outside, paying only enough attention to them to avoid a collision, and noticed the sweet stench I was looking for wasn't there, but there was a scent that caught and held my attention for a moment.

It was warm, spicy yet sweet, with a hint of blood. It had to be one of the best things I had ever smelled. The men had left again as I looked around to find the smells origins but it was too late, the rain had washed it away.

I sighed, and returned to the bar, compelling the bartender whose shift had just started to get me a whisky and that, no, he didn't need to see my I.D. The rain had just washed away any hopes I had of catching the Cold One tonight. _Ha, washed away. Funny, Bella._

 **-KlausPov-**

I was highly aggravated. Gloria had called and said she had information for me, so I had visited her bar with Maddox to see what she had to tell me. However, Gloria _hadn't_ told me she was out of town for a few days for some all important reason, and she refused to answer her phone.

It was as we were leaving, passing a brunette women that had her back to us, that I smelled it. Quite possibly the sweetest, most intoxicating scent I had ever come across, and in one thousand years that was saying something. The urge I suddenly felt to find it was shockingly strong.

I decided that that is what I would do while I waited for Gloria. I would find the owner of this scent. As I entered my apartment, I smiled to myself, I had a project. I hated being idle.

 **-BellasPOV-**

When morning came, the rain had stopped but it was still overcast with little hints of sunlight coming through. Prefect, my prey would stay still for the day, for fear of sunlight. Since I had zero idea where my prey had run off to I figured I would have to walk around until I caught his scent.

I dressed in dark, blue skinny jeans, a green shirt that was tight until it reached my hips then flared out like a small skirt. I wore my steel toed boots and a leather jacket that fit like a glove. I had picked up from one of my kills and decided to keep it. After all, she wouldn't be missing it.

I started in a run down warehouse district, near Southside, complete with homeless people, concrete reduced to rubble and the distant sound of people screaming at each other. Charming.

I walked around that area for about a few hours, slowly working my way back toward more populated area's, still with no luck.

Around lunchtime, I noticed I was near Gloria's bar and decided to take a break. Walking in my breath caught in my throat.

Who. The. Hell. Is. _That?_ My mind seemed to be stuck on that question as my body moved mechanically to the bar and ordered a drink.

The man was rather tall, with the most stunning, vibrant blue-green eyes I'd ever seen, and short dark blond hair. He was sitting at the opposite end of the bar from me, staring pensively into his drink. I wasn't staring outright at him, but I couldn't help but throw little glances in his direction.

"His name is Niklaus, daughter," Mother's soothing voice coming to the forefront of my mind, "he is a part of the Original family."

I was instantly curious. "Should I say hello?" I asked this in my mind so that I wouldn't look like I was talking to myself.

"That is up to you, dear." she sounded vaguely amused about something. I decided to think about it later.

I was just gathering my courage to approach when the door opened and a group of people in their twenties came tumbling in, stirring the air in their wake.

Two things happened, but I only noticed one at the time. The one I noticed was the scent of the Cold One, he was nearby. I literally jumped up, threw some money on the bartop and ran out.

What I didn't notice was Niklaus's head snap up as my scent reached him, eyes widening slightly. I also didn't notice him jump up and follow me.

I made my way quickly through alleyways, heading for the other side of the city, still unaware of my shadow.

He was in an old apartment building. One of the windows was completely shattered, which is how his scent had gotten to me. I slid inside, intent on my prey.

When I reached him, he was trying to hide from me. I laughed.

"Please," he tried to beg, "I haven't done anything to you."

"You are an aberration that needs to be destroyed." I responded as I grabbed him and used my speed to take us out of the city. That way there wouldn't be any suspicious humans coming to see what the noise was.

I started a fire and ripped him apart slowly, savoring the now familiar and much beloved ecstasy that came with destroying a Cold One. I'm sure I had a huge grin on my face. It would have terrified anyone else. But not my shadow.

 **-KlausPOV-**

The moment the smell reached me, I was up and following the woman. I found out she was a vampire. She went to an old apartment and the sickly, sweet stench of those _ridiculous_ creatures was instantly offensive.

I was beginning to wonder what the woman was doing when she sped out with a Cold One. Again, I followed.

We got to a place far from people and I watched as she started a fire and slowly ripped and burned the male, making him watch saving the head for last, all with a huge smile on her face.

For some reason, I found it utterly enchanting.

When she finished, I approached. She turned to face me, and everything I had been planning on saying went out the window. I had never seen anyone so beautiful.

I had slightly lost my breath so when I spoke it it did not come out as strong as I had intended.

"Hi." I smiled at her, it was surprisingly easy to do, it felt natural.

She smiled back at me. It was dazzling. "Hi."

 **AN: I hope I did them justice. Please give feedback. I'm trying to decide where I want to go from here. But niklaus hasn't heard about Elena yet so he's still cursed.**


	5. A Good Day and Trust

It was him. The gorgeous Original vampire Mother had named as Niklaus.

I wondered how long he had been there. Probably the whole time. Then I wondered what he thought about this situation.

I was still smiling, so I pulled myself together, held out my hand, and introduced myself. "I'm Bella."

He reached out and grasped my hand. We both gasped as a current of electric heat ran through us. After a moment he responded, "I'm Niklaus."

I was tempted to say that I knew that, even as shivers ran down my spine from his beautifully accented voice, but I resisted the urge. It didn't really matter. So I asked him a question.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I was curious and decided I wanted to meet you," he answered with a slight smirk, "want to get a drink?"

I agreed and we ran superspeed back to the city, stopping at the first bar we came across instead of going back to Gloria's.

We spent hours in that little bar. Talking and laughing and drinking, just getting to know each other. It felt natural with him, like we were long lost friends or something. He ended up telling me about his history with his family. About how his mother cursed him, forcing his werewolf side dormant, and how his siblings slowly abandoned him over the centuries as the man he had grown up considering his father hunted them down. Turning his hatred on Niklaus especially.

He told me he was looking for a doppleganger to be rid of his curse. He had daggered his siblings to keep them safe from Mickael, they had been drawing too much attention. He even explained how his only undaggered sibling, Elijah, thought he had dumped their siblings into the ocean, and wanted to kill him for revenge.

He told me Elijah was looking for him, somewhere in Los Angeles, and that he was trying to throw him off the trail while simultaneously trying to locate Mickael's whereabouts.

I was horrified by his story, and looking at him, I could see how he had been betrayed over and over by those he loved, until he had no choice but to close himself off to protect himself from more pain. I realized that he _needed_ someone to talk to, and I wanted to help him, no one should have to be so alone. I made the decision right then that I would be his friend, his confidant. I wanted to be the person he could trust without fear of betrayal, the one he turned to when he needed help.

I also thought it was awful, that his siblings would turn on him so quickly. He clearly still loved them very much, but he couldn't show them because he was afraid either they or his enemies would use it against him.

I told him so, and it hurt my heart when he just smiled sadly in response.

He had been honest with me, and I felt could trust him. The feeling was amazingly strong, so I decided to tell him my own story, though it seemed so insignificant in comparison with _that_ incredible tale. We would see where it went from there.

 **KlausPOV**

I was enjoying myself immensely. I was more relaxed than I had been in quite sometime, and I liked the feeling. I liked her.

As I spoke, she _listened_ intently, without any judgement. I could see that she really took my story to heart, but she didn't give me pity. I was grateful for that, I hated pity. Instead, she offered me sympathy and something I valued even more highly.

She gave me the truth.

She told me about her parents having her at a very young age. Her mother fleeing a small, rainy town and then leaving Bella to care for the both of them, to the point of her paying the bills at the young age of nine.

She spoke of her father and how, after years of not seeing him, she had moved in to give her newly remarried mother space to travel with her new husband.

In Forks, on her first day, she runs into a coven of those ridiculous off-breeds. A witch's attempt to make a better version of vampires only to have it go horrifically wrong. She wove a story about the only single one playing hot and cold with her as he fought not to kill her.

When she got to the baseball game and the events after it was all I could do to refrain from killing someone. I was disgusted when she told me that _Edward_ had sucked the venom out, which had also nearly killed her. When it came to her unwanted and disastrous eighteenth I growled lowly, and agreed with her reasoning that this Jasper wasn't to blame. How could he be as an empath feeling the bloodlust of six others one of which her blood sung to?

When she got to the part of him breaking up with her, she got pissed. After she told me exactly what he had said, every hurtful thing designed to break her spirit, I was angry as well. She could have been killed.

Soon her story was drawing to a close running through the events of Italy quickly, yet efficiently. I snorted at this she had been practically dragged there by Malice- excuse me _Alice_ \- and forced into the rescue because of a melodramatic _child_.

Then she came to the dream that had changed everything. Royja, her new mother, had given her abilities far stronger than even my own. She gave me a moment to think this over before she continued with the last bit of it.

Strangely, my first thought was not how to use her, which it usually was in situations like this. No, I was in awe of this beautiful woman who had been through so much in so little time. I could _see_ her strength.

After I nodded for her to continue, she told me of her mission. I was shocked but, interested. Cold Ones were a nuisance, and killing them was kind of entertaining. A thought hit me out of nowhere and left me slightly stunned. Maybe she would want some company?

 **BELLAPOV**

As I finished, finally, I was nervous. What would he say? Would he think me a liar and leave?

I didn't want him to leave, and my being rebelled at the thought of him leaving and being angry with me.

When he looked up from his thoughts and met my eyes again, I stilled. It was like a maelstrom of electricity had surrounded us, and, without conscious thought I reached out and grabbed his hand.

 **KLAUSPOV**

Usually I would not believe such a tale, but I knew with sudden, bone deep certainty that I could trust her, that she would never lie to me.

I looked up to tell her when our eyes caught and held. When her hand touched mine I lost myself for a moment, all I could see was her. The feel of her hand made me feel such a intense, pleasurable warmth that I wanted to close my eyes and savour it.

I believed her, so I smiled at her, knowing I wanted to keep her in my life in any capacity.

 **An: sorry I made you wait so long I got grounded and then I got busy with school and family so I haven't had as much time as usual to write. I use any opportunity to write that I can, but I really wanted this chapter up so it's a little shorter.**


	6. Bonding and Good news

After that day, and for the next month or so, we spent pretty much every day together, talking on the phone those rare days he was busy. Yet every time we were in contact, you could practically _see_ our deepening relationship.

We almost always found something to talk about, sharing everything, keeping no secrets from the other. But when we didn't, it was a comfortable, easy silence. After a while I was sleeping in a spare room in the house he kept in the city. I knew I would have to move on soon, I was getting restless, itchy. But I really didn't want to be separated from him. That was part of the reason I wasn't sleeping in one of my new houses.

We had to talk soon.

I, for one, had to track down more Cold Ones. Preferably _before_ anyone started noticing others had gone "missing". He had a curse to break. And a family to reconcile with. So it seemed inevitable that we had to part, at least for a little while. Our time was limited at the present, that was part of the reason I wasn't sleeping in one of my houses.

During the past few weeks, actually, months if I was being completely honest, I had started noticing differences in myself, in my personality. I was more confident, no longer blushing at every little thing. I was also saying exactly what I thought more often than not. I pulled no punches. Not anymore.

On one evening we had gone clubbing, and I told a particularly handsy drunk, rather loudly, that if he didn't take his hands off my ass then I would slap him so hard Google wouldn't be able to find him.

Nik thought it was hilarious.

I had also smartened up. I had realized a little while ago that the Cold Ones with a permanent residence were practically rolling in cash. So, in the last month when I had taken care of two other small covens, no more than three or four, I compelled them to transfer all of their assets and bank accounts to me. Then after killing them I went through there houses and took all their cash, which ended up being in the hundreds of thousands for each coven. After all they wouldn't be needing it anymore.

I also sold what ever wasn't to my taste, things like paintings, designer clothes that I didn't like or wouldn't fit me, or even furniture.

That was what I had been doing for the past month. Nik, or rather, Barbie, as I had taken to calling him, was relaxing as much as he was able to. He had managed to throw Elijah off by making him think he was in Florida and about to move on toward New York.

Mikael, he learned, was laying desiccated in a cemetery in Charlotte. So he spent the parts of his days that he wasn't with me painting, reading and looking for the doppleganger. Most often though we could be found side by side.

I pulled from my musings and decided that now was as good a time as any. I got up from where I was sitting surfing the internet and went to Barbie's studio.

I was about to speak when he said his piece first.

"Isa, I have recently learned that my brother has located the doppelganger. Apparently she is in our old home, renamed as Mystic Falls. If I go there I can break this blasted curse _Mother_ set on me."

 **KlausPOV**

The call from an informant was a surprise.

I never thought it would happen, but I was torn. I didn't want to leave Isa. She had become so important to me in so little time. She was truly my best friend. I realized this shortly after she sat and listened to one of my anger filled rants for almost four hours without complaining once, then she sat with me for another hour with her arms around me, offering me whatever comfort I needed as I calmed down and the sadness that I would never let anyone else see took over.

Once we even practiced our fighting skills. She knocked me flat on my ass. I was astonished, proud, and relieved to know she could care for herself. Despite what she had already told me of her abilities.

Some of my favorite memories were of when we sat in the living room watching movies while eating ice cream, and drinking whatever alcohol we grabbed first. And of course watching Isa put people in their places.

 **FLASHBACK**

We were at one of those bars that also have a DJ that takes song requests. She was currently giggling like mad over the nickname she had given me. I laughed along, thinking that only Isa would dare to call me _Barbie_.

There was a table of drunk college frat boys near us being so loud and obnoxious I considered killing them had been hitting on every woman that they saw, and most recently their eyes had fallen on Isa.

"Hey baby, why don't you leave him and come have fun with us?" one of them slurred.

"No thanks, I like my company to be able to hold a decent conversation." Isa snapped in annoyance.

One of them lurched up and asked the Dj to play a song. Isa's face was furious when she heard the lyrics.

After it was over, Isa rose very slowly to her feet and walked over to the DJ.

Once the song finished, I was laughing uncontrollably along with Isa. we spent another hour there before we went home.

 **END FLASHBACK**

I sighed when I saw is walk into my studio. She opened her mouth to speak but I quickly said my news first.

"Isa, I have recently learned that my brother has located the doppelganger. Apparently she is in our old home, renamed Mystic Falls. If I go there I can break this blasted curse _Mother_ set on me.

She blinked in shock for a moment, then she _smiled_. She looked genuinely happy for me. Then she told me of her thoughts and worries. I was happy to hear that my best friend didn't want to leave me either.

But I did agree with her. So we spent a little time talking.

"Where will you start?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe just wander awhile. Or head back out west." she responded thoughtfully.

"Well," I said, "there are Cold One wars over territory down in the south. Near Texas and Mexico." I wanted to help her anyway that I could.

She smiled her bright, happy smile again, thanking me for the information, before she left to go pack.

 **BELLAPOV**

As I packed necessities I smiled a bit. Barbie had the opportunity to free himself. And I had way more stuff now than I did before. I guess that happens after you acquire several million dollars in money alone not to mention clothes, accessories and other things. I also took a laptop, three different… reacquired Ipods, and several gorgeous pieces of jewellry.

I was glad Barbie had given me information on the Southern Wars. They needed to be stopped immediately.

After I finished packing I went to say goodbye to Barbie. I still smirked internally over that. I made him promise to keep in touch, to call me if he need anything, even just to talk to someone or needed a sounding board for ideas. I told him if he didn't I would go to Mystic Falls and bitch slap him.

He laughed at that. I was serious though.

While we were speaking Mother spoke up. I relayed her message.

Doppelgangers were bitchy and manipulative. And she would try everything she could to stop him just because she wanted to have power over others.

He thanked Mother, knowing she could hear him, and, after one more tight hug, and a wish for luck, I left.

I went to one of my new houses and loaded my things and myself into the car I decided to take. A dark blue BMW. I barely knew anything about cars, but it was just so pretty.

I started the car and drove off, my thoughts already strategizing how to put a stop the wars.

 **AN: I had more time to write due to spring break. Sometimes I find I have trouble writing. I know what I want to happen in a few chapters but not how to get there. Know what I mean? Love the reviews, I'm pretty sure I smile like an idiot when I see them. BTW, the songs were Smack That by Akon and Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani.**


	7. Separation and Reunite

I was halfway through Oklahoma when I decided to stop at one of the more upscale type motels for the night, unable to continue with the pain that was burgeoning in my chest. It started just after I left Chicago and as I got further from Nik, the longer I was away from him, the more it hurt.

And I couldn't stop thinking about him. The way he laughed, that smirk he always wore when he knew something I didn't, or was planning something. How _good_ he looked in a leather jacket.

How sometimes, when he did something particularly weird or ridiculous, I just wanted to kiss him.

I was well aware of the feelings I had for Nik. I had somewhat hoped that they would go away, but the more I got to know him, the stronger the feelings grew. I thought I was doing a pretty good job of hiding it behind the guise of a close friendship. Due to Nik's past, I didn't want to give him any reason to think I was using him because I wanted something.

So every time those thoughts, thoughts of _more_ , surfaced, I quickly shoved them to the back down as far as I could.

So now, I was sitting in a motel room feeling completely out of place, like I wasn't supposed to be here. Or maybe I had it wrong. Maybe I was in the right place, but there was something missing. A _vital_ something.

I decided to stay here for a few days, scout out the territories and numbers and then move in, starting in the morning. As far as I could tell already there were about five major territories in this constant war. I was okay with that, I could handle that.

My _problem,_ was how to take out even one section without the other four noticing immediately and running away. If that happened with even one territory, with all the newborns it contained, it would be a bloodbath. So many lives could be lost.

Not to mention that the Volturi would definitely take notice and try to contain the situation before the humans noticed. If they hadn't already. I wasn't quite ready for them to discover me as a new player. If that happened all the Cold Ones would try to go into hiding. Making my job that much harder.

I toyed around with that idea, it could actually be entertaining to watch them try to hide from me. _Huh_ , the longer I'm a vampire the more my personality changes, and the more ruthless I get, maybe I should ask Mother about it.

So I did.

Reaching out with my mind, I got her attention.

"Mother, ever since I became your daughter I have been acting and thinking differently, why is that?"

I felt more than saw her small smile directed at me. "These changes are to help you, another gift I suppose. Before them you would hesitate, and be afraid when you needn't be. These new emotions and thought processes will help you find your place in the world and to cope with your new status in life and your abilities. That is why you feel such pleasure when ending the lives of Cold Ones."

Thinking over her words, I realized that she was right. Before, I would overthink and cringe away from anything to do with killing or what I would have considered stealing, like with the Cold Ones money.

"Will I become completely different?" I asked. That was what really concerned me.

"No, my child, you will be completely yourself, just more... how do you say…. _badass_. Does that make sense? I am trying to explain in ways that you will grasp quickly and I am somewhat unfamiliar with how people your age speak."

I giggled a bit. She sounded so frustrated and confused it was hard not to think about how... _cute_ … it was. Nevertheless, I did understand what she was trying to say so I quickly rushed to reassure her.

"It's okay Mother I understand what you're trying to say. I'm badass and extremely awesome. Thank you." I was smiling, I usually was when I spoke with her. I loved her very much.

I said goodnight and was going to sleep for the night when she spoke again.

"Isabella, I can tell you miss your friend. Why did you separate from him if it causes you pain?"

He got a chance to break the curse that causes _him_ pain. And I wanted that for him. But I also wanted to put a stop to these territory wars, they case so much needless pain, destruction and death. Hopefully, this won't take long and I can go help him break his curse."

Mother seemed to be thinking hard about something so I waited, unfortunately I fell asleep before she could tell me what it was.

 **KLAUSPOV**

It had only been a few hours and I already missed her like crazy, not that I would let anyone know. No, to the people who worked for me I was still as hard and cold as ever. A mask to keep people far away.

I had made sure that none of them had met Isa or even known she existed. That way my enemies wouldn't find out about her. God forbid _Elijah_ learn of her existence. He wanted to hurt me in anyway he could, thinking I had killed our siblings. I would _never_ do such a thing.

Pulling from my thoughts, I began clearing away my art supplies. And started violently at the voice in my head.

"Niklaus, can you hear me?" the female voice asked. It sounded powerful, like a thunderstorm echoing off the mountains. It also sounded vaguely familiar, like the memory of a dream.

Deciding it was safe enough I warily responded. "Yes I can hear you. Who are you?"

"I am Royja, you are good friends with Isabella, my firstborn, are you not?"

Now I knew who she was. The one who made Isa what she was, the one she always fondly referred to as Mother.

"Yes, why do you speak to me now?" I was curious. This was the first time I had ever spoken directly to her.

"You say you are friends, but maybe you feel more, no?" she was trying to lead me in a direction of thought I wasn't yet ready to consider.

I thought Isa was incredible. Beautiful, smart, funny, and she put up with my level of crap.

She also understood and _cared_ in away no one else ever had. Was it any reason I may be developing feelings for her?

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Nothing you aren't already thinking, sweetie." She replied. "You miss her."

She was right. I was leaving in the morning for Mystic Falls and I was hesitating because _she_ wasn't there.

"So what should I do…...?" I wasn't sure what to call her.

She sighed. As if I wasn't understanding something important. "Go to her, I will guide you."

 **BELLAPOV**

I woke to a pounding on the door to my motel room. At first I had an irrational flare of hope that it was Nik, but it was just the owner telling me it was time to check out.

After I checked out, I drove the few hours down to the middle of Texas, where the first territory was located. Scouting the area, I learned there were currently two leaders, a mated pair, about forty newborns and and ten more in the middle of the change.

I still wasn't sure how I would take them out without the others noticing, so I would have to make that plan before I did anything.

I was returning to my new hotel when I felt a presence, it was familiar so I didn't raise my guard, but it was masking itself so I wouldn't be able to tell the identity until I set my eyes on them.

When I turned the corner, I stopped hardly daring to hope that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

Because Nik was in front of me.

"Barbie?" I whispered.

When he smiled at me in greeting, I unfroze. Without thinking about it, I ran forward and flung myself in his arms.

And kissed him.

He kissed me back.

 **An: I may not be able to update for a bit but I'll do my best. Please give reviews I love them very much. So I think I decided how this is going to progress, and it requires acting. So stay tuned.**


	8. Kisses and Planning

It was like several, heated shocks went through my body, each one was insisting that Nik was _mine_. That there would be no one else for either of us. I was inclined to agree with them.

Beneath my own whirling emotions I could feel something else. After a moment I identified them as _more_ emotions, but I was confused for a moment. They felt strange. Then I suddenly remembered the shocks from before that were similar to the ones now, the ones we had felt the first time Nik and I had touched.

After another moment I realized that they were _Nik's_ emotions. I could feel his joy, his happiness. His _love_.

That shocked me so much that I pulled back to look at him.

He was smiling still but I could see faint worry lines around his eyes. Based on what I was feeling, he was apprehensive, thinking I pulled away because I didn't feel the same. I needed to make sure that, one, he felt what I did, and that two, we needed to decide the boundaries that either of us had, if any.

So, I pulled away, unlocked my room, and led the way inside.

Judging by the look on his face, I was pretty sure we were on the same page, so I just said exactly what I thought and meant, as I had grown accustomed to doing around him.

"If we go through with this than I have a couple of conditions." I started. At his wary nod I continued.

"For one, there is no one else, I don't like cheaters. My second, don't lie to me, not even for my supposed protection. That means no secrets either. We are a team. Third, while I don't think this will be a problem, I need to say it. You don't own me, or control me. I will say and do as I see fit and you will just have to deal. I will not go through someone like Edward again."

"That being said, you don't _ever_ have to fear that I will betray you. Nor will I try to change you. I will be whatever it is you need my to be, bar what my own morals or conscious tells me. So, if that means doing something to hinder you, or go against you. I will straight up tell you exactly what I plan to do."

Quieter, I said, "I won't ever leave you, Nik, not unless you tell me to."

Finished, I waited for Nik's response.

 **KLAUSPOV**

I was to shocked to speak for a moment. My mind trying to process the last five minutes as fast as it could.

During our kiss, it felt like something grew inside of me. Based on my experience and the stories I had heard, I quickly realized that I was feeling my Isa's emotions. Furthering my surprise, I also remembered that this was only supposed to happen with true soul mates. The ones we are meant to be with for however long we live in our immortality

I was happy that she felt the same way. I knew I had fallen for her, but now that I had kissed her, I knew I wouldn't be able to let her go. It was impossible.

As to her conditions, for a brief moment I had been worried, but that feeling son vanished. I was in complete agreement with her, and also pleased that she would be so forthright with me. I had known with a bone deep certainty since our first meeting, that I could trust her implicitly. After the last thousand years, my trust was something that was extremely hard to earn, if not impossible. I had also never had someone give me their trust so quickly or completely before. Not since I was human, at least.

I also understood her words about morals. I would never ask her to do or be aware of something that made her feel uncomfortable. If she ever did anything that was against my plans. It was because that beautiful, brilliant mind of hers said it was the right thing to do.

Her last words are what finally made shook me from my silence. And I asked the question most important to me at that moment.

"Do you mean that? Really?" I had to know.

Knowing exactly what I meant, as she always seemed to know, she smiled her dazzling smile again. I loved seeing that smile. "Nik, I don't _ever_ want to leave you. You'll have to force me away."

"I have to tell you something Isa, to honor your condition to no secrets." Here we go. I had to tell her.

"What is it?" She looked a little concerned.

"I can feel your emotions. And I know that if I can feel yours, you can feel mine. Based on what I have learned in my life, that means that…" I stopped feeling apprehensive, nervous.

Feeling it, she reached over and took my hand. "Whatever it is, can tell me remember? You can always tell me anything."

"Feeling each other's emotions, is a sign that the pair are destined to be mates."

She was silent. Clearly thinking over what I had said.

Then she kissed me again.

For a moment, I hardly dared to believe that something- _someone_ \- this wonderful could happen to me. Then I pulled her to me and held on tightly. Kissing her back with every bit of love for her that I could muster. I promised myself to never let go, so long as she wanted me.

But I had to hear her say it. Reluctantly, I pulled back.

"Does that mean you accept me as yours? And you as mine?"

There wasn't an ounce of hesitation. "Yes."

 **BELLAPOV**

I was reeling the next morning when I woke up. But I was positively _filled_ with joy. Looking at the space beside me, the reason for my happiness was just stirring. After our emotionally exhausting conversation last night, we agreed to sleep and continue onto the other matters we had to discuss in the morning.

Somehow, Nik knew I wasn't quite ready to take the next step of our relationship, he didn't push. I was grateful for that. So, he laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me as we slept.

I wanted him to stay and help me with the Newborn wars. But I didn't know what he needed to do specifically to break his curse. Other than needing a doppelganger to do so.

Beside me Nik woke up.

I felt happiness run through him, and kissed him good morning.

"If you go get breakfast, I'll get headquarters set up." I bargained.

He laughed lightly. "Deal."

When he returned baring coffee and donuts, I had set up all the information I had. It looked kind of like those cork boards you see in police stations.

After a few hours of frustration, we finally hammered out a plan that could work.

If we did it right.

If we didn't we would have some tracking to do. I wasn't unopposed to this, but the loss of life was something I'd rather avoid.

Our plan was to make the territories think that they were all attacking each other, then kill them all in one blow when they met in the confrontation. I f something came up to hamper that we'd kill all the leaders and pick them off that way.

We were leaving in the morning to get started. This was going to be fun.

This was the start of our relationship, I new that we would be together, if not for eternity, then a least for a sizable chunk off it.

 **AN: I love your reviews. So now I have a question. They will be in Mystic Falls within the next to chapters. Should I have Bella pretend to be against Klaus or have her working on the fringes. Maybe finally reveal herself at the ritual? Or even wait until the Mikaelson ball? Tell me what you think!**


	9. War and S'mores

Chapter 9

We chose a field in Texas, close to Mexico's border. It was far enough away from any humans to be sure they wouldn't interfere or be in danger of how this was going to pan out, but it should be plenty big enough for our purposes.

We started by masking our scents and sneaking into where those that were in transition were being kept. It took a quite a few trips, with five territories to cover, but eventually we got them, a few at a time, to the small, abandoned house that Barbie and I had decided to use as a base.

Once there, I halted the transition and reversed it. Understandably, they were extremely confused and scared. Working as quickly as we could, though, we got their names and enough information to get them back home.

I had a feeling that Nik, would have just killed them and been on his way. Too scared that those who meant him or those he cared for harm would have seen any form of kindness as a weakness. Had it not been so important to me, he likely would have just killed them rather than taking the effort to ease their memory.

Because that was what he was accustomed to doing. His long life had made him immune to brutality and killing, even to the point where sometimes, he either didn't care or he _enjoyed_ it. After asking both Nik and Mother I found out that it happens to most ,if not all, vampires and some werewolves. It was happening to me already. To some degree.

The thought of death and killing… just didn't bother me as it once would have.

Not to mention the fact that if I couldn't have returned those in transition to their human state they would have been killed anyway.

Either way, I decided that in our free time Nik would be helping me help others.

I enjoyed it, and I knew he wanted to do it. He held so much love and kindness hidden deep inside of him. I thought it would be could for him, even something little like feeding the homeless on his way past them, or helping someone who dropped their groceries. I wanted to show him that it was _okay_ to drop his hard, cold mask sometimes.

Mother agreed that it could be like an atonement for all those that he had killed and hurt in his long life. If he didn't feel comfortable doing it just because.

Taking those in transition worked just like we'd hoped. The territories, once we had taken enough of their newborns, just about lost it. Barbie and I had a good laugh while watching the leaders shrieking their heads off in the confusion. They even executed a few of their people as punishment. Making our job just that much easier.

Finally, when most had gathered, they began to fight. It was brutal, yet, as a testament to my personality changes, I found it oddly entertaining. To my amusement, I found out that both Nik and I had brought candy to snack on while we waited to strike the final blow.

After a little while watching, we began circling, learning to use our ability to feel each others emotions and intent. During our circuits we found those who had stayed out of the fighting and those who were retreating. We killed most of them as my instincts told me that they were too far gone to be saved.

Finished with that, we flung ourselves into the fray, a fierce, bloody sort of joy rushing through us. It was my first true battle, my fights before having been covens no larger than four or so, and it was exhilarating. These creatures were a threat that had to be taken care of, and I would do it. With pleasure.

 **KLAUSPOV**

I watched out for my Isa, even if she didn't need it, filled with my pride and love. It mixed with the love for me that always came off of her and the exhilarating joy of war that she was feeling. If I hadn't been absolutely sure about her before that would have convinced me.

Her demon matched and challenged my own.

Even better was the fact that watching her rip into them was quite possibly the hottest thing I had ever seen.

I knew she felt it. At first she was a bit surprised, then it changed to mischievous and amused. She knew she was good enough to show off without putting herself in undue danger.

So she did.

I almost stopped and kissed her but, unfortunately, given when we had entered the fight and the amount we had already killed, there were no longer enough newborns that they were easily distracted from our presence. Now there were some lost enough in there bloodlust that they were actively trying to attack us.

It was laughable, the newborns trying to rush us head on. But they were dealt with quickly and soon enough they and the leaders of the territories were on massive bonfire.

Isa took something from the bag she had brought with us. And I laughed. I seemed to be doing that more since I met Isa.

She smirked over at me, eyes filled with mirth at her own strange sense of humor, and started roasting marshmallows to make s'mores.

TIME SKIP

The next day after a night out on the town to feed we decided that no matter what the entire Cold One population would know that someone was actively hunting them.

So we decided to take a break and head to quaint, little Mystic Falls. Two birds, one stone. Break my curse and allow the Cold Ones to drop their guard a little.

We were driving back, planning it all out. By it, we meant Isa's part to play. I felt happiness run through me whenever I realized that we included each other automatically in our plans.

I was getting soft. No one but Isa could know this though. So I persuaded her to let me have a bit of fun with those "protecting" the doppelganger.

The plan was this: As I knew of everyone involved, having sent people to do background and surveillance, I would go in and "borrow" the _history_ teacher's body temporarily. This would allow me to get close enough to see how relationships and the dynamics within worked. As well as allow me to make her an offer that she would want to consider, so those she cared for would remain safe.

It would also allow me to see my brother and figure out how to proceed on that front. I missed my family, but even I acknowledged my paranoia enough to know that Isa was probably the only one who knew that.

Isa's part would start more subtly. She would move into a house near the member of the group easiest to make friends with, arrange her schedule to have a much contact as possible, and slowly integrate herself into the group. She would be able to keep an eye on things for me, and, if I need to question someone or acquire an item, she would be able to go and speak for me.

All my mate asked was that I don't be unnecessarily cruel, and that I avoid killing where I can. That way I wouldn't make any more enemies than I have now and _really_ turn them against me.

I agreed that while it might make them more willing to speak with me, I might end up letting my temper get the best of me. She laughed and we turned on the radio while she looked for a decent house and I called my witch.

 **BELLAPOV**

I enjoyed driving with Barbie. It was peaceful and productive both of us completing our tasks. Then deciding to have a little fun, I turned on some well-known classic rock and started singing along. I nudged Nik.

"Who sings this song Isa?" he laughed.

I didn't stop singing, but I shrugged in response. I wasn't quite sure.

He snorted. "Yeah well, let them sing it!"

I turned in mock outrage and elbowed him again. This time harder.

"Come one, Barbie! Sing it with me!" I resumed singing.

This time he joined me.

 **An: I hit a bit of writer's block, so I hope Nik isn't to out of character. I always thought they tried to hard to make him the bad guy. I hope I found a good balance for Bella's job. Reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Moving in and Introductions

Chapter 10

 **EdwardPOV**

How _dare_ she. After everything I have done for her. That little _bitch_ should have been grateful that I decided to take her back. After all that was the plan. It should have worked.

After I got her to fall in "love" with me. Alice and I would begin to pull her away from everyone in her life. Including that stinking _mutt_ on the reservation. Then, when she was dependent on us to some degree, we would set that idiot Jasper up to attack her, and use that as an excuse to leave. I would destroy whatever was left of her spirit in the woods and leave her there all alone and lost.

When we finally came back, I thought that the rescue was a nice touch. The Volturi played their part rather nicely. She should have been so desperately grateful that we were back and safe, that I was " _alive_ ", that she would let Alice and I control her completely. She would have been our perfectly trained little pet. She still would be.

And when we finally changed her. The perfect weapon.

Of course she wouldn't know she was a weapon, she would merely be told that enemies were threatening our family. And she of course would do anything to help protect the new family that had deigned to accept her.

Alice had seen how powerful Bella would be. And we thought she would be a good addition to the family we had spent so long painstakingly crafting.

During what Carlisle calls my "time away", the decade I spent drinking human blood, I met Alice in her newborn years. She was alone and curious. While we were getting to know each other, Alice had a vision of us and some others slowly taking over the vampire world. Then disposing of those who opposed our rule.

The others we had slowly collected had no idea of our true plans. They had truly cared for _my_ Isabella _._ The oblivious fools.

So Alice and I had stayed together for a time. Then she left to ensnare Jasper, the famed God of War and tame him down. We agreed that his military experience would be useful, and his depression made him easy to manipulate to our desires. When they finally showed up, Alice and I acted like we didn't know each other, as per our previous agreement.

Over the next few decades we carefully moved pieces and people into place anonymously, so that when we struck it would be quick, brutal, and efficient. The Volturi had no idea of our true plans, so when they decided to interrupt the boring monotony of their lives and assist Alice and I, we laughed long and hard. They were assisting us in their own destruction!

But then Bella went and decided she had a right to her own opinion. Pretty much ruining over a year of work. Stupid human.

I don't know how she managed to break my control over her. I had spared no effort "dazzling" her into following my every whim. Well, trying to, apparently. Sure, she had been a little defiant and outspoken, that just made it more satisfying to break her to my control, but with time I could have remedied that. It was infuriating. She had the _nerve_ to break up with _me._

She decided we were finished! A mere human! As if she didn't understand how fortunate, how _lucky_ , she was that _I_ had chosen her. She refused to let me or the rest of the family near her. Well, except to tell Jasper the idiot- seriously how does someone of his background _not_ know when they're being used- that she never blamed him for attacking her.

She also developed an attitude that I knew I would have to correct before it got too far. It was not how a lady _I_ was deigning to be seen with should behave. They should be silent and obedient. They should reflect me and make _me_ look good.

Then after we graduated she was _gone_. She completely disappeared. Not even Charlie, her father, knew where she was, though he told people she contacted him every so often to let him know she was okay, and that whatever she was doing made her happy so he was okay with it.

Thinking of all of this just made me more angry, so I went to find Alice.

I had left Bella to her own devices long enough. She needed me to teach her how to behave properly. It was time to track down and repossess my property.

It was time that _my_ Bella learned her place.

 **BELLAPOV**

The house was beautiful. Just beautiful. Dark, shiny hardwood floors, large, open concept floor plan, large windows and light colored walls that made it seem open and warm.

It was perfect. And all mine. I loved it.

I was just down the street from the doppelgangers house. I had decided that her brother would be easiest to make friends with, but I would be sure to make it clear it was purely platonic. I had also acquired a job at the local Grill, since that is where they often seem to hang out.

It was such a shame that a few jobs opened up suddenly. Car accidents are so unfortunate

And one of the best parts was that: Barbie was extremely proud of me. Apparently, I had an aptitude for being diabolical, or rather since I was to "sweet" for that, extraordinarily cunning and ruthless.

Now, I couldn't just go up and introduce myself, you could never know who was hanging around. It might look a bit suspicious. And with how overprotective everyone one was of him, the human, moving too fast and making people suspicious wouldn't help. So, I would conveniently go and shop for some new furniture, take a break for coffee, and introduce myself to someone else in the circle. Maybe one of the girls, or their guardians.

I would also keep an eye on Elijah, Barbies older brother. Barbie wanted to know what his brothers play was concerning him and the doppelganger. And what Elijah had told everyone about him. I also had to make sure the timing of my arrival didn't set off any alarms.

Originals were paranoid. Not that they hadn't a reason to be, I suppose. What with Mikael hunting them down for a thousand years and all.

I would of course, let them know, subtly, that I knew of the supernatural. I wouldn't say it outright, though, unless they asked directly. That would be to easy. Not to mention it would seem weird to just come out and say it. Hmmm, maybe that could work actually. It would make them explain away some odd behavior, if they noticed anyway. I'll have to think about that.

But there was no getting around it, especially if one of them tried to compel me, and found out that it wasn't possible. This way I could say I was taking vervain and be done with it.

I could even tell the truth on this one. About how I dated a vampire and it didn't work out. Understatement of the year. But they didn't really need to know the details unless there was no other choice.

While I was working myself in from the outside, Barbie was going for the more direct approach. He would have his witch transfer his consciousness or soul or whatever, temporarily into the history teacher's body. He was actually in the teachers apartment now, preparing for the spell. I had to say the idea was pretty funny. Especially when I imagined what their faces would look like when they found out. Priceless, I bet.

But there was one thing bothering me that didn't have to do with ant of that.

Barbie had told me that when Mother urged him to come after me, she sounded vaguely familiar. I wondered how that could possibly be.

Was it a Goddess thing?

I wanted to ask her, but I decided to wait until Barbie was here so he could be part of the conversation. He might have questions I might not think to ask.

With that decision, I went to my bedroom. It was one of only three rooms to be completed, the others being the bathroom and the kitchen. Once there I put on tight, artfully faded and ripped jeans, a sleeveless white shirt, and my black leather jacket.

It was time to put my plans into action.

 **ElijahPOV**

I sit in the library of the boarding house, thinking hard, while the doppelganger and some of her friends speak quietly, a few had left to the Mystic Grill to get an early lunch. It has been a few weeks and my younger brother still has not shown up. I know he knows where I am and why. Call him many things, but Niklaus has always been almost frighteningly intelligent and cunning.

So if he's not here yet, or making himself known, that means he's planning something. The longer it takes, unfortunately, the more nervous I become. But I _will_ avenge what he did to our family. Their murderer will _not_ go unpunished.

 **BELLAPOV**

After a few hours of furniture shopping, I decide it's been long enough to take a break without it seeming odd. I'm trying to be seen by as many people as possible, to integrate more quickly.

Entering the ridiculously named Mystic Grill, I sat at a table and ordered french fries and a coffee to go. Then I sat and people watched, using my enhanced hearing to gather local gossip in case leverage was needed later.

I almost couldn't believe my luck when, simultaneously, my order came and the doppelgangers Aunt Jenna walked in.

I decided that I would "meet" _her_ first. From what Nik and I could tell she was oblivious to the supernatural world. Perfect.

Grabbing my food I timed it just right so I could "stumble" into her and knock both of our stuff to the floor. She had been carrying a big box of what looked like themed decorations. They went flying everywhere.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I hurried to help her pick everything up.

"Me to, I should have watched where I was going." She smiled wryly.

"Let me make it up to you. I mean, I _am_ in need of more food." My lunch was ruined, but that was okay. This would give me more time to talk with her.

She smiled and said, "If you're sure, I wouldn't want to keep you."

"It's no problem," I assured her, "I'm the one who tripped, and you seem nice. I just moved here, you're one of the first people I've met. Seems like I'm not making a very good first impression."

She laughed. "Well welcome to Mystic Falls, I'm Jenna."

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella." I replied. Switching topics, I asked. "What are the decorations for?"

"Oh, there's a dance at the high school that my niece ad nephew go to. I'm offering my assistance and regretting it."

I made myself sound interested. "Ohhh, really I love dances." Not even really a lie anymore. With my improved balance, I had discovered that I liked dancing.

Especially with Barbie.

"Can I help, I'll get to meet more people?!" I asked.

"Well, okay. We really could use more help."

I smiled. And we went to get more food and discuss the dance,

 **An: I decided to try and make the chapters longer. Tada! Thanks for your reviews they were really encouraging. This story is only going to follow the tv show loosely, so if you don't like that, oh well. Reviews inspire faster writing, so don't be stingy.**


	11. The Plan Begins

Chapter 11

 **BELLAPOV**

Jenna was actually a really nice person. She told me that she had taken custody of her niece and nephew after their parents died in a car accident. Sad. And, as it turns out, she was a bit of a gossip. She had a lot to talk about. But there was a positive side, it gave me depth and insight to group dynamics and relationships. Barbie might be able to use that kind of information. Usually gossips annoyed the fuck out of me, but for some reason, it wasn't as irritating with Jenna as when other people did it.

I'm thinking about _you_ Jessica Stanley. And you, Lauren Mallory

For someone who was unaware of the supernatural, she sure noticed a whole lot of everything else. She told me that she had thought her niece's ex boyfriend was still in love with her. But there might be something going on between him and Caroline, Elena's friend. She was currently in a relationship with a "boy", Stefan, that looked rather serious, and that Matt, the ex, didn't like him, which was understandable. While at the same time Stefan's older brother, Damon, was falling in love with her, and trying to deny it. And the same brother had done _something_ , she wasn't sure what, to Caroline. Either way, Jenna was pretty sure Caroline hated him now, so it must have been serious.

Not to mention that her _other_ friend, Bonnie, seemed to hate both brothers for some reason. _And_ Bonnie is dating Jeremy, her nephew.

To Jenna, it was irritating that everyone else seemed to think she was clueless about her charges lives. She _did_ notice things.

"Seems like there's a soap opera going on around here." I laughed.

She snorted in agreement. "Tell me about it. Way, _way_ too much drama."

She had let me in too a surprising degree. So, my response had two motives. One, I wanted to share as much as I could to reciprocate, because, planning aside, I thought we could be great friends. The second, was that if I didn't, it might make her uncomfortable and that couldn't happen. If we were, unfortunately, unable to remain friends for some reason, I wanted her to introduce me to some of the others before we parted ways.

It seemed I was in luck. Just as I was thinking this, the bell over the door chimed and, out of habit, I glanced up. And walking into the Grill were three people.

The first was a rather tall, blonde haired boy. I recognized him as Matt the ex. Hah. the next one was Caroline, the baby vamp that apparently hated Damon. The third made me feel very gleeful.

It was the doppelganger's brother himself. Jeremy Gilbert. Mwahahahahahaha. Oh crap, I'm spending too much time with Barbie. Oh well. Not a thing I'll do to change it.

Jeremy spotted Jenna and I and strolled over. His friends continued on to the bar and began ordering quite a few lunches. He looked casual but I could see the wariness he held as he looked at me. It was understandable, I mean, so many new people hanging around, trying to hurt the people that he loved.

Jenna looked up and smiled at him in welcome. "Jeremy! What are you up to?"

"Just on a lunch run, Aunt Jenna." his eyes still pinned cautiously on me, smart boy, "who's this?" He questioned.

"Oh," Jenna exclaimed, "Jeremy this is Bella, she just moved here. Bella, as you may have guessed, this is my nephew, Jeremy."

I smiled, "it's nice to meet you, Jeremy, Jenna has already told me a bit about you."

He was about to speak when Jenna interrupted, "Bella has offered to help with the dance in an effort to get to know more people here."

"That really nice of you," he said finally, "you didn't have to do that."

"Well," I smiled wryly, " I did just about knock her over, it was the least I could do, she already looked so overwhelmed."

His friends were calling him over. He turned to look at them, then looked back at us, but I could see that some of the caution had faded. That made me smile again. He returned it, it was small, but it was there. He quickly said goodbye, and ran to join his friends.

I turned to Jenna, grabbing the last of my french fries, "I like him," I told her.

 **Time skip**

Later, after returning home, I sat on my bed and called my father to check in as he'd asked. I quickly told him about what I was doing, but I didn't tell him where I was. I didn't want certain people trying to come find me. I had been thinking lately, that Edward and I had unfinished business. And with how controlling he had been acting before I left, he might _actually_ try to come and drag me back to Forks.

In Charlie's normal way he didn't push, he simply assured himself that I was safe and moved on.

"Bells," now he had a smile on his face. I could hear it in his voice. "You'll never guess what happened today."

"What," I asked. It had to be good, otherwise he hardly ever went into specifics.

"You know old Ronald, lives just outside of town?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Ronald was a war veteran who had just been diagnosed with early Alzheimer's.

"Today he went to the store to buy apples and ice cream, or something, when Eric and his mother, who's just broken her leg, pulled into the handicapped spot he was aiming for. That got him mad. So he pulled right up next to Eric and _body checked_ him with the door.

"He what?" I was trying not to laugh. "Why?"

"I asked him and do you _know_ what he said?" Little snickers were coming through the phone. He continued before I could answer and said.

"He says, people are always pullin' into those handicap spots, they get out and there's _nothin' wrong_ with them, don't you _hate_ that? So he should be grateful. I made an honest man out of 'im. I can't believe that lady started swingin' her crutches at me. Like that was gunna help."

"We had to take his license for that, not that he would have been able to drive for much longer anyway."

I couldn't help it. I snorted, then laughed. I was still laughing when Barbie came in and sat next to me on the bed, practically radiating mischief and happiness through our bond. When I hung up, finished with my conversation, he asked me what was so funny. I told him the story. He agreed that Ronald probably should not be driving anymore. That didn't stop him from laughing though.

I remembered my earlier concerns and asked, "Hey, Barbie, do you remember when Mother convinced you to come after me? You said she sounded familiar, do you know why?"

He frowned, thinking. "Yes I remember, I put it aside to think about later because your more important."

Awwww, he said the sweetest things to me. That deserved a kiss. But later, if I kissed him, I would get side tracked. Mission first.

I reached out to Mother and got her attention. "Mother, why did Nik feel like your voice was familiar?" I asked out loud for his benefit.

She seemed amused. "Probably because it was." She responded.

Mother had spoken to both of us so Nik could hear her, and he seemed to be thinking the same thing I was. "What?"

Confused I asked her how. She responded and while I understood, I was also amazed, I had a feeling Nik was as well. "Whenever a creature of the supernatural is changing, for instance, when werewolves and shapeshifters sleep for the first time after changing, when vampires and Cold Ones are in transition, or a witch's powers first emerge, I speak to them. I help instill the new instincts that ensure their survival."

"In the case of a witch, I run through rules or guidelines to a witch's power. In some cases I help them get a handle on controlling their abilities. The same with gifted Cold Ones. they may be mistakes, but they would wreak more havoc if their abilities were uncontrolled."

I thanked her for answering my questions and turned to Barbie.

"Why are you here?" I asked, "aren't you supposed to be hijacking a body right about now?"

He smiled. "I was getting ready when I got a phone call I thought you would find interesting." he paused, and smiled wickedly. I giggled at his expression. And finally leaned in and kissed him.

It was absolutely perfect. I loved kissing him. It was like fire running through me, filling both of us with our joy at having found each other.

Separating with difficulty, I asked, "what phone call?"

"It seems that the Volturi have noticed a rather large lack of newborn wars down in the south. They're running around like headless chickens, frantically trying to find the army that managed to decimate all five territories. They want to either incorporate it into the Volturi or find away to destroy it."

"Good luck finding an army," I laughed.

"Also, I found one Katerina Petrova lurking around, she's at the apartment with Maddox."

"Keep an eye on her," I warned, "you never know what her kind have up their sleeve. Someone could slip her vervain, and next thing you know you compel her to do something and she vanishes."

He nodded, taking my words seriously. He knew it was good advice. We decided to watch a movie until it was time for him to go. Zombieland was always a classic. And I needed Tallahassee's humor. All of a sudden I had all these worries and doubts. I had no idea how this whole body switching thing would affect our bond, I was a little concerned. I knew he could feel it, so he stayed with me as long as possible, giving me a toe curling kiss before leaving.

I fell asleep trying to convince myself it would be okay.

 **An: Here we are! Another chapter. . Finally. I had this ready days ago but we were doing reno's and they shut of the internet. Now, we are getting really busy at home with reno's and the end of the school year, so it** _ **might**_ **be a while, be prepared. Also, my grandfather's name was Ronald, he was a war veteran with Alzheimer's, and that scene with the door really did happen. Word for word. I put it in as tribute because he died a few weeks ago. Reviews are appreciated.**


	12. Deception is easy and kind of funny

KlausPOV

Waking up in a body that does not belong to you is rather disorienting. Everything was taller than I was used to, and the center of gravity had shifted. As if that wasn't bad enough, it's as if this Alaric Saltzman has no taste in clothes. Seriously, why would he buy garbage like this? I started rummaging through his closet and in general being nosy. I snorted when I found his "tools." Oh look, the little human fancies himself a vampire hunter. Complete ametuer.

While I did this, I searched for Isa through our bond. I was relieved I could still feel her, even if it was a bit...muddled...I suppose. It now took slightly more effort to connect to her now but that was okay, this was temporary. I sent a brief surge of love and reassurance to ease the worry I could tell she had for me. And a small smile appeared on my face.

Maddox and Katerina were watching me as I paced around the smallish apartment. Both wore different expressions. Katerina, rightfully, was looking moderately terrified. Maddox was wearing his usual expression of calm.

"Maddox, when is the dance again?"

"Tomorrow night, Klaus."

I nodded, my Isa had already told me she managed to get close to the Aunt, enough that she was helping set up the event. I had to be careful though, no one knew about Isa's connection to me. While I knew she couldn't really be hurt, I also knew she would be devastated if anything happened to her father or the shapeshifter pack she was friends with.

I was surprised that in all my years I had somehow never come across them. She told me that her father told her that they were doing well, but that the fight she had with the one she was closest to - Jeffrey?John?- started with a J anyway, had kept her from talking with any of them directly. Either she wasn't ready or he wasn't, I wouldn't force her. I trusted she would be able to work through it in anyway she saw fit and would make her happy.

I decided to go find my doppelganger, see first hand what was going on around here. While I had complete faith in my Isa's abilities, I also knew that the Aunt wouldn't have all the information we needed. So in disguise I go.

I had to be in disguise because of Elijah. It's extremely irritating. I loved my family, for a thousand years they had been my everything. And now that I was finally happy, I wanted to share that with them. But I knew they were angry with me, and didn't trust me. I didn't blame them, after all, I had daggered them. My plan had always been to break my curse, then, depending on circumstances, free them first, then deal with our father together, or deal with him first and make sure it's completely safe before releasing my siblings.

So, my decision made, I nodded to Maddox, smirked at Katerina, and left the apartment.

The Salvatore boarding house was kinda impressive I had to admit. Big and sprawling, covered in ivy. But I could tell it was cared for. As I got closer I could already hear the voices arguing inside. What luck, everyone was already gathered.

When I walked into the great room, my doppelganger was arguing with the eldest Salvatore, while everyone else, including Elijah, was trying to either bud in or break it up, I really couldn't tell.

"Elijah is only trying to help us, Damon." The doppelganger insisted. Based on her opponent's face, she had said this same thing more than once. The younger Salvatore nodded along with her

"Fine, he might be, but we should still make sure we have other options. It is neither safe nor smart to be completely dependent on the one who had you kidnapped." he was clearly trying to end the argument, he probably saw that she was not going to budge on this.

"What's happening here?" I finally drew attention to my entrance.

"Well, Elena, as you must have heard is convinced that Elijah is the best route to go, but I don't think that's safe for any of us. Especially given what he's told us about his brother." he turned to my brother, "no offense."

Elijah smiled slightly. "None taken."

I wasn't totally sure what they were talking about so I decided the best way to find out was to proceed with caution. I also decided to play mediator for a moment.

"Elena why are you so sure that this, that he, is the best option?" I questioned calmly.

"Have you not been listening? Elijah has a plan. If somehow I end up in this ritual, then he has a potion that will bring me back to life afterwards."

I think the illustrious Mr. Saltzman would completely agree with me when I said. "He's right, Elena, depending solely on him would not be the greatest plan you've ever had."

We were about to continue on that vein when Elijah finally piped in. "We don't need to decide quite yet, my brother has not even made his appearance yet."

The young Bennett witch nodded in agreement. "He's right, and even if he was here, the full moon was last night, we have another month until he can try this ritual."

As everyone nodded and murmured in agreement in agreement, the doppelgangers younger brother spoke up.

"Before, we all leave, you guys said to tell everyone if we met any new people, especially right now, so I wanted to tell you that there's this lady that just moved here, she was in the Grill yesterday with Aunt Jenna and she said she was going to help set up the dance at school. I just thought it was worth mentioning that the lady just moved here and now she's going to be spending all this time with Aunt Jenna."

"What did she look like?" Elijah demanded.

"She was _extremely_ beautiful. She has long, dark hair with red and gold highlights. Pale skin, tall, her eyes are this chocolate brown color swirled with gold." Under his breath, he finished with a dark, red blush staining his cheeks."Not to mention, she's got a killer body."

"Exactly how killer are we talking?" Enter wolf boy, also known as Tyler Lockwood.

A look of disapproval crossed everyone's face, except the Gilbert boys. "I don't think that's the most important thing to think about right this second, Tyler." Said a blond girl who's name was Caroline. She smelled like a baby vampire.

Their was something about her tone...maybe they were together? She was jealous? Hmmm, Isa hadn't said anything about it. Maybe she hadn't known. I would have to tell her.

I had to act as Mr. Saltzman would. "It is kind of concerning that she got so close to Jenna so fast. Did she do anything that would set off alarms?"

"No, she seemed pretty normal."

"Still," Elijah murmured, "We can't afford to just trust that this girl has nothing to do with Niklaus. We must watch her carefully."

"As long as we're only watching for now," I said, "This girl may be just as innocent as she seems."

They all agreed that she could simply be an innocent bystander. With nothing else to discuss we all decided to go our separate ways. On my way out, the eldest Salvatore stopped me.

"Are you okay? You seemed a bit to quiet in there." I was surprised but I quickly reassured him and took my leave.

I was in Saltzman's car when my, or rather his, phone rang. I answered of course, it could be important.

It was.

I heard my Isa's voice when I answered the phone.

"How did you get this number?" I asked curiously.

"I went through Jenna's phone when she wasn't looking." I could hear her smirk.

"Oh, so you're a phone jacker now. I gotta say I love a woman who does what she wants."

And I did, I never wanted a woman who only does what she was told. Not like my bitch of a mother. No, even when I was human, I wanted a woman who could take any shit thrown at her and give it right back. Who wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty, and to do what she had to to get what she wanted.

That was part of the reason Isa was so perfect for him.

Flashback-

We were wondering the streets of Chicago again, when Isa suddenly wanted some ice cream. After she went into a nearby shop. A man, who was clearly wacked out of his mind approached me.

"You, sir, have a face that should be worshipped." He was slurring and swaying as he stood their. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"I'm gonna- 'm gonna build a statue of you right in the middle of the park." with that he promptly passed out.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Isa had returned during this last sentence. "Did I just hear correctly? That ugly sack of crap you call a face is gonna be scaring countless kids for generations?"

"At least my face is for one, not scaring kids yet, not the way yours does. And second, at least when it does start, it will be on an epic scale, from my own fucking statue."

"Ohhhh, I think someone's defensive," she sing-songed, " Maybe I should just call you Barbie, would that make you feel better? Pretty Barbie doll." she started snickering.

"Even if I said no that's not going to stop you, would it, Isa?"

We stared at each other for a moment before exploding with laughter. "Come on, let's go get ridiculously drunk." Isa dragged me down the street laughing.

End Flashback-

"Anyway I wanted to tell you that those who are protecting the doppelganger will be watching you closely. It seems they're smarter than I thought, they're suspicious of every new person they come across."

"Ok, I'll be careful. I'll also be at the dance tomorrow, you know, running interference with whoever is needed so you can talk to miss Look-Alike.

I smiled. She truly knew how I worked. "That would be an immense help, talking to her without interruption."

"Then I shall see you tomorrow. Oh! Don't forget that you have a class to teach?"

"And I was so hoping that I could conveniently forget."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. As I turned to head toward the school, I felt her send her amusement and love to me. I snorted but sent my exasperation to her. She would keep eternity interesting

 **So sorry for the long wait I got super busy. Hope I met your expectations. Remember that reviews are like air and if you don't provide I'll die and be unable to finish the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**READ AN. IMPORTANT!**

Chapter 13

 **Bellapov**

I had just woken up when I was hit with a surge of love and reassurance. I was so overjoyed that the soul transfer thingy hadn't dampened our bond that I forgot to send a response as I stood straight up in bed and did a happy dance on it screaming, "Yes!" At the top of my lungs.

I'm pretty sure the neighbors cussed me out, but I didn't care. I was perfectly entitled to celebrate, with immature acts of childish, deliberately terrible dancing, the fact that the magic spell transferring my 1000 year old Original vampire mate's soul into another person's body for spying purposes, had not suppressed the bond allowing us to feel each other's emotions.

Among other things.

The impromptu dance session over, and feeling slightly embarrassed even though no one had seen, I headed downstairs to make breakfast and wait. The waiting was for the furniture that was arriving today, although I had a few pieces custom designed and they would take a little while longer to be completed and delivered. But it wouldn't take _to_ long. I _was_ filthy rich now, and for some reason, money made people work faster.

Note the sarcasm.

I was just sitting down after calling Barbie, which made me wonder how long it would take him to realize how boring school was, and wonder how terrible of a teacher he was going to be, with a coffee and an omelet, my laptop on the counter next to me, when there was a banging at my door. Thinking the delivery people were early, I got up and strolled easily over to the door and unlocked it.

It wasn't the delivery people. It was Jenna.

At my door at nine in the morning, she was still in her pajamas. Her hair still looked slightly bed-heady, and she had a couple of superficial scratches, mostly on her bare, shoeless feet. Actually, there seemed to be one deeper cut that looked like it was just shy of needing stitches. With my enhanced eyesight, I could see the trail of blood leading from here back down the street. Likely towards her home.

But that was all secondary to the thing that really caught and held my attention.

She was crying.

I hadn't known her for very long but at the sight of her I was instantly concerned. I rushed hurriedly forward to wrap my arms around her. It was one of those moments where you just knew someone needed a hug.

Guiding her inside, I sat my concerned ass down on the floor of the entryway pulling her down with me, and asked, "Jenna, sweetie, what's wrong?"

For a moment she seemed hesitant to answer, so I said soothingly, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. If you want I can just make you an omelet or something and you can stay and help me boss around the people who are bringing my furniture. Then if you _still_ don't want to talk to me or go home, you can come with me to the Grill while I work my first shift."

"No, it's ok," She hesitated, "It's just….Elena is adopted….you know? No, of course not, how could you? Anyway, her biological mother showed up at the door this morning. Everyone thought she was dead, though, so, though it was a bit shocking, I could handle that."

"Okay, so if you can deal, why the upset and fleeing your own home… you know, sans shoes?" I asked. Inside, I was wondering how the _hell_ our surveillance people had missed this. Then again, the last reports we had were a few weeks old. Barbie had had them leave when Elijah showed up.

She looked at her feet, wincing when she saw the cuts. "Oh, I forgot. I climbed out my bedroom window to avoid Elena and Jeremy. I wasn't feeling up to talking to them. Anyway, I just….So there's this guy I've been seeing, Alaric, he's a widower. Or so I thought. He once showed me an old picture of his late wife, it had been years and she didn't quite look the same, so I didn't make the connection, and he told me how she died, but they never found a body. So when I opened the door this morning…. There she was, Alaric's supposedly dead wife. Who I also just found out this morning is my nieces biological mother."

"I'm just so angry and upset and hurt and...and… I didn't want to go somewhere where people would be asking me all these questions and looking at me with _pity_ ," I shush her and wrap my arms around her again. After a moment I got up and went to get the first aid kit for her foot. I was about to take care of it when she asked to do it herself in the bathroom. I said okay, and, when she left, I grabbed her phone, and looked for Alaric's number, which I already had, but my phone was in the kitchen. He was kind of occupied playing taxi for my mates soul.

 _She forgot her shoes but grabbed her phone. I think she has her priorities straight._

Still Barbie should know the gist of what's happening. I'd spill details later. As I hit send there was a knock on my door. This time it really _was_ the delivery people.

 **Klauspov (still in Alaric's body)**

On my way to the school, my phone suddenly buzzed with a text from Isa via Mrs. Summers phone that I should stop at the doppelganger's house after school for the day. Turns out Isobel was the doppelgangers mother, among other things. And she was at the Doppelgangers house this morning. I was about to go to the school and "teach" the little monsters.

When I got to the place it was literally crawling with annoying teenagers. I immediately wanted to turn around and leave.

Getting through the day was brutal, sheer torture, but it was partially made up for when I saw my Doppelganger. It was made even better when I saw the faces of the "class" staring at me like I was high as I "taught", then when the doppelganger used some slight of hand to give me a note telling me to stop by her house after school. What a coincidence.

So, after three more torturous hours, I did.

Turning onto the road where the doppelgangers house was, my eyes went first to the moving trucks in front of My Isa's home, the ones that were obviously finishing up, before pulling over and knocking on the door.

Miss look-alike, as Isa called her opened the door quickly with a look of relief on her face.

"Thank god you're here, come inside, Isobel showed up this morning, and Jenna found out that part, took it badly and locked herself in her room. I'm started to getting worried, I don't thinks she's come out all day, it's still locked from the inside. So I called her phone. She wasn't in there."

Ok, this was unexpected, Until this morning, I wasn't even aware that Isobel was in town. I thought she was out trying to track me down. Proceed with caution.

"Are you sure she's not in there?" I asked, making myself seem worried. Following the doppelganger up the stairs to the aunt's bedroom door, the bloody phone buzzed again with a text that said:

 _Jenna is with me. I started working at the Grill at around three. Delete this once you read it.-Isa._

 _Yes ma'am_ , I deleted the text and slid the phone in the pocket of the jacket I was wearing.

"I can't get the door open, that's why I called you. If you can open the door and she's not in there, then we need to call the others to help find her. We need to make sure that she's okay."

Even if I weren't in control of this body, I knew she would be trying to take control of everything. It's just in a doppelgangers nature. Sure, there were some..well, decent doppelgangers, but really it depended on the original that the magic copied. So if an original, copy, let's say, was a bitchy, manipulative, spoiled child, then as the centuries passed then the doppelgangers would be exactly the same, if not worse.

The opposite would happen with one that only wanted to help people. Then as time went on they would be activists, doctors, lawyers, the rare good politician, and the like.

This train of thought must've lasted longer than I realized, because Miss look-alike cleared her throat. "Ric?"

Playing the concerned friend/boyfriend, I asked, "How do you know she's not in there with her phone turned off? Maybe she just wants to be left alone?" _Not that even I'd blame her_.

"No," Ok, now she was just being stubborn, I'm pretty sure she was internally stomping her foot and crossing her arms, "I need to know if she's okay."

I sighed, "Do you have a nail file and a long, thin metal rod?" The whole time she was gone, I was thinking, _thank god Isa and I taught ourselves how to pick locks,_ we were extremely bored that day. Not to mention I couldn't exactly just break the doorknob like I would usually do.

That would draw to much attention. We couldn't have that.

When she came back, she only had the nail file. Raising an eyebrow, I looked at her. "I didn't know what I was looking for." She said a little defensively.

I sighed. Turning around, I made my way downstairs looking for the kitchen. As I began rummaging through the drawers, I considered how I was going to subtly lead them over to the Grill where both the women were. Finally I found a thermometer that was used for turkey's. That should work.

Back upstairs, I quickly opened the door. Unsurprisingly, it was empty. I heard my doppelganger gasp melodramatically and pull out her phone to call someone, probably one of her Salvatore's, as I went over to inspect the open window that I could tell by scent she had climbed out of.

Judging by the tiny, almost unnoticeable, smears of blood, she hadn't taken her shoes.

I tuned into the doppelganger just in time to hear a voice on the phone say, "Don't worry, everyone will be there soon, we'll find her."

Typical of her line of doppelgangers, always have to be in control.

I internally rolled my eyes and I knew Isa could feel my bemusement and slight exasperated annoyance.

 **An: So Inspiration is really just not here. I'm thinking of redoing the story. this is probably going to be the last chapter for this version, now that I'm changing things it should be up faster for a while until I catch up with my self.**


End file.
